


SF:SB - The Genesis

by Weiss_Schnee_Atlas



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiss_Schnee_Atlas/pseuds/Weiss_Schnee_Atlas
Summary: What could have created the ultimate test of speed? What drove Sonic the Hedgehog to risk his title of the fastest thing alive, for a simple racing tournament?





	SF:SB - The Genesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SEGA HARDlight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SEGA+HARDlight).



> DISCLAIMER:  
> The following is a fanfiction for the mobile game Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, respectively owned by SEGA HARDlight. I do not own this game, nor the majority of the characters in this story (I only own Klein and Genevieve).

The light of the moon shone brightest over the east of Mobius, where the Mystic Jungle grew. A light breeze covered the area, leaving a chill on those in the area. No other lights were in sight; it was dark and natural. Mystic Jungle was one of the rare areas of Mobius completely untouched by man-made construction. It was perfect. All seemed quiet... and it was perfect.  
Was.  
In a black suit, a figure emerged as his footsteps engraved a mark in the ground. He carried a closed suitcase, and kept looking over his shoulders. It was as if he was checking to be sure nobody followed him from behind.  
As he walked, his eyes glanced around, eyeing the forest scenery. Except he wasn't admiring it. Instead, he looked disgusted in the scenery, and how natural it was. As if it was too dark, and had no sense of excitement to the area. It was clear that he disliked anything related to nature.

The mysterious figure soon arrived at the centre of the Jungle, and checked his watch, He stood patiently, as he kept looking around.  
"Still paranoid, I see," a voice called out to him.  
This voice seemed to spark fear and panic in the figure. He froze in his place as the source of the voice walked forward. This figure was not a regular citizen of Mobius. He was a full human. His round figure was one of the first noticeable features you would notice about him, with the first being his overgrown moustache. This man was very recognisable in Mobius, infamous for his daily plans to overtake the entire planet.  
"D-Dr Eggman?" The figure seemed shocked to see him, to which Eggman smiled.  
"We've known each other for a long time now," Eggman replied. "And yet you're still afraid of me, Klein."  
The figure finally revealed himself. With a patch on his left eye, his dark green fur blended with the atmosphere of the Jungle. "Not as much as before. Let's just cut to the chase."  
"Indeed." Eggman's smile widened. "Show me the money."  
Klein knelt on the ground to place the suitcase down. He then unlocked it, before turning it round and opening it, for Eggman to see what was inside. "One million rings, printed in ten ring bills, as you asked," he stated, before stand up. "Now for my end?"  
"Your end?"  
"My wife," Klein reminded him. "You promised me if I gave you the money, you would let Genevieve go."  
"Ah, yes." The doctor clicked his fingers, as one of his robot henchmen pushed a woman into view. She was forced to kneel on the ground, her arms tied behind her back. Her mouth was gagged so she couldn't scream. Klein immediately loosened the knot on the gag, and untied her hands, holding Genevieve in his arms.  
"Klein please don't let him near me again..." Genevieve cried into Klein's shoulder as he held her.  
"Don't forget, Klein," Eggman then spoke. "Now that you've brought me what I need, you and your wife will now work for me."  
Genevieve then looked up, narrowing her dry red eyes at Eggman. "I'd rather die than work for you, monster!" She broke from Klein's embrace, trying to lunge at the doctor. Klein, however, saw this as a chance to find out what he was truly planning. After all, this was Dr Eggman. An infamous scientist always planning his domination over Mobius. Yet every time, his plans were foiled by one Sonic the Hedgehog. He became the hero of this world, his world, and to this day upholds a pledge to keep Mobius safe from the doctor's wrath.  
Genevieve leaned forward to Klein's ear and whispered, "What are you doing?"  
Klein smiled to reassure her, and whispered in her ear, "Trust me on this." He then looked back to the doctor, and cleared his throat. "Fine, doctor. You have our loyalty."  
"Excellent." The same henchman from before walked forward to collect the suitcase, as Eggman then started to walk back from where he came from. Klein and Genevieve had no choice but to follow him.  
This was Klein's chance. He could ask here and now what the doctor was planning. He could find out right now. But he also knew that there was no way they would be told that easily. So instead, his mind turned to the money he gave. "Doctor... what exactly are you going to use the money for?"


End file.
